Footsteps
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] This oneshot is kinda sad, but whatever...sucky summary. I fixed the Lilly having no emotion in the flashback. I think it made it, slightly, better.


**Okay, a story…kinda sad, but whatever. Jackie thought that this would be a good story idea. I did most of it, but she came up with the flashback, and the title. On with the story…oh wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, yadda, yadda, yadda. I do own the plot, and the other character, that you might not recognize!**

**Okay, now on with the story...**

As I walked across the fallen leaves, I couldn't help, but wonder if anyone was following me. I had always heard footsteps following me, but now they sounded realer. I stopped at the familiar gray stone. So many memories flooded back to me. The visit with Luann, where my emotions were bottled up inside of me. Our confession at Rico's, when we were sixteen. I can't believe that it took him so long. Our children, Ashley, the eldest and she was very sensible. She was twelve when this all happened. She could remember any detail about the death. Maybe even more detail than me. She was smart, unlike her parents. Jason, the middle child, was a player. He was eight when this all happened, and he already had his first kiss. He remembers his dad, but only certain things. Troy, the youngest, he was sweet and caring. He was only five, when this whole scene happened. He didn't know anything about his dad. It would be too sad to tell him now. Our…past flooded back to me. All of the wonderful memories, made my eyes tear up.

I wasn't sure if I could handle coming back here, last time I was here I broke down into hysterics. I had tears in my eyes, but there weren't going to fall. I was going to be strong. I didn't care how much I cared about him, but he would want me to be happy and smiling. A man lies here. One that was cherished, by me more than others. I miss him dearly, and even though he is gone, it feels like he is following me everywhere. I hear his footsteps everywhere. I miss my beloved donut, now more than ever. I miss the way he could always cheer me up. He could just smile, and I would find myself smiling back. He could make every burden in my life disappear, just by a touch, a smile, or a laugh. He never knew the right things to say, but his imperfection was perfect, for me. He was killed. My donut, the man that made me smile, the guy I was in love with was killed. The police say that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

_We were driving home from a romantic dinner. Amanda, the kids babysitter, was outside. We got home, and she was outside sitting on the steps. We pulled into the driveway._

_"Mr. Oken, there was an emergency at your work. They need you to get there, as soon as you can," Amanda said running up to our blue Honda Civic. I got out of the car. I stood next to Oliver. I kissed his cheek._

_"Can as soon as possible, be tomorrow?" Oliver asked. I smiled. I didn't want him to go to work, either. I wanted him to stay in my arms._

_"I don't think so," Amanda said as Oliver rolled his eyes, and got back in the car._

_"Amanda, you can leave," I said to the red head. She nodded, and left. I went inside the house, to find my three kids on the couch, asleep. I took Troy in my arms, and put him in his bed. I pulled the blue comforter onto him. I went back down stairs, and shook Ashley. I already had Jason in my arms. Ashley was half awake; I took her hand and led her up the stairs. I put Jason in his room, and pulled the green comforter over him. Ashley was already in her bed, with the pink comforter over her. I kissed her cheek, and went into my room. I took off my red dress, and my silver heels. I put on a pair of pink soffee shorts, and a black cami. I crawled into my blue bed, and snuggled under the comforter. I fell into a deep sleep._

_"Mommy! MOMMY! Mommy wake up!" My three kids were yelling. Even Troy the quiet one was yelling at me. I wiped the my eyes. I sat up._

_"What?" I asked groggily. They stared at each other. I looked at my alarm clock; it read 6:30 on a Saturday morning. Who would be here on a Saturday morning, at six thirty?_

_"There's a police officer down stairs," Ashley spoke up. I stared at her._

_"Why?" I asked. Putting my feet on the cold hardwood floor. I walked over to my dresser. I pulled out an old sweatshirt. I tugged on it, and it got over my head._

_"We don't know," Jason said. I shrugged. It was probably the police officer that asked if we had seen this cat, or dog, or person._

_"Okay, Ash stay up here with Jason and Troy. Please?" I instructed. Ashley nodded her head. I went down stairs, did Ollie ever come home last night. I guess that he did, and left for work. He usually leaves for work early. I saw the police officer sitting on the front steps on our porch. I opened the door._

_"Hello," The officer says. She stands up, and brushes herself off._

_"Hey, do you want to come in?" I asked politely. We walk into out living room. She sits on the love seat, and I sit on the arm chair._

_"Are you Mrs. Oken?" She asks. I pulled my arms inside of my sweatshirt. My palms were sweating._

_"Yes, and who are you," I said in a sort of rude way. I didn't mean for it to come out like that._

_"Oh, pardon me. I am Officer Abigail Smith. I have some news about Mr. Oken, your husband, I presume," Abigail says._

_"Yes," I say, and nibbled on my bottom lip. I didn't want to hear the news._

_"Okay, well…Mr. Oken was at work, late last night. Am I correct so far?" Abigail starts her story. I got scared._

_"Yes, he was, it was an emergency," I said. I continued to nibble on the bottom lip. It was out of habit, when I get nervous, I do it._

_"Well, there was a little argument between two drunk guys. They both had guns. We believe that Oliver was going to his car, and he was shot. The two guys are still free, and they probably didn't mean to hit Mr. Oken, but they did," Abigail said. I was so scared. Please don't say that he died; please don't say that he died…_

_"SO…" I said while waiting impatiently for an answer. I needed to hear the words 'he's okay', or 'just kidding'. I was holding back my tears. I didn't need to start crying, this could be a sick joke._

_"When the medics arrived on the scene we had lost him," Abigail said in sad tone. She was holding back her tears. I let mine flow. I was crying like I have never cried before. I have cried hard, but thsi beats them by a long shot. I was chocking on my sobs. I wasn't sure how long I had been crying, but when I gained my composure, a little bit,_

_"Thank you, now leave," I said in a half-polite tone, and half-rude, but my voice was all squeaky. I stumbled over my sobs. He was gone, FOREVER. I wanted her out. She had bad news, and I didn't like it. I began to walk up the stairs, but I saw all of my kids on the tops with tears rolling down their faces. That scene made me only cry, MORE. I needed someone to comfort me, Ollie was always good at that. I missed him so much, and he hasnt even left me for a day yet._

_"Mommy, did we do anything wrong?" Ashley asked. She was the eldest, but that was a dumb question. She was crying the hardest. I didn't feel the need to answer that question._

_"Come on," I said as we walked into my room. We sat on my bed, and cried all day. Every now-and-then, someone would say a memory about Oliver. We would smile, and then remember that we would never have that moment again. We would begin to cry again._

* * *

It was three years since that had happened, but it still felt like it had all happened yesterday. I could never forget my best friend, my lover, and husband. But every now and then, I hear his footsteps following me, and his boyish voice. 

"Lilly, I never left you," His voice said as I left the cemetery. The voice was right…he never left my heart.

**Not that sad, just a different pace from what I have been writing lately. I don't even know where the idea came from. Please press the purple button, and submit a review. Did you like it or hate it? Submit a review and have your thoughts be heard.**


End file.
